worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabel Kross' cottage
Isabel Kross' cottage was the home of Isabel Kross until she left for Cartham City with Krieger Soldner and Gato Ysabel. She had built the house herself and built most of the furniture within it as well. She lived alone, save for her chickens in a pen outside. History Isabel Kross built the cottage after being bullied and abused by the Maple Dryads in Mapleton. She excavated the land and constructed the house from the materials she had at her disposal. At this time, she also built a natural cooler in a spring underneath the house, accessible by a dumbwaiter. She lived there alongside her chickens for many years, only venturing into the village to trade. Oltehn Lowash and other Dryads would occasionally stop by her house to harass her, but otherwise she was largely left alone. In the spring of 1064, Isabel witnessed the Human Krieger Soldner collapsing outside of Mapleton and took him back to her cottage to nurse him back to health. After spending about a week under Isabel's care and witnessing the abuse she was suffering at the hands of the Dryads, Krieger offered to take Isabel back to the City of Cartham. They were driven out of the cottage preemptively by a mob of angry Dryads, and left the cottage abandoned for many years. About four years later, Sophia Kross and her Pixie Rosa McGarvey stayed at the abandoned cottage for a night on their journey from Hollybrook to the city. They were visited by Oltehn, who initially believed that Isabel had returned. Layout The cottage was located on the outskirts of Mapleton, the main village located in the Maple region of the Dryad Forest. It was built upon a natural spring, which Isabel used to cool some of her groceries so she wouldn't have to travel into town daily. Exterior The cottage had a small fenced-in yard with a wooden gate, over which a vine grew on a trellis. There was a well in the yard, as well as a chicken coop, a bird bath, a few patches of garden where Isabel grew herbs and potion ingredients, and a wood pile. The house itself was constructed out of stone and wood, likely harvested from the land the house was built on. The roof was thatched, and the windows were shuttered with small flower boxes on the windowsills. A few of the windows contained stained glass. There was a small porch outside of the house, where there was a number of potted plants and a chair with a trellis growing over it. Isabel often churned butter and did the laundry on this porch. Interior The interior of the cottage was cozy and lived in, with a jumbled and cluttered array of furniture and knick-knacks Isabel had collected. The house only had three rooms, all of which were well-furnished and decorated in Isabel's signature style. Main room The majority of the house was a single room, which included the kitchen and sitting area. It was where Isabel kept her cauldron and potion ingredients, as well as her books. There was a sofa in this room with cushions and pillows Isabel had crafted herself, and was where she let Krieger recuperate from his faint. The kitchen was on the left side of the room, and had a long, wooden table lined with chairs, apparently because Isabel hoped to have a large family or some guests. There were two large stained glass windows in this area of the room, looking out over the porch. This room is notable for the number of plants within it. There were also birdhouses and wind chimes inside, though it is not explained why. Bedroom Isabel's bedroom was on the left side of the house, behind the kitchen. It contained her bed, as well as a desk where she often wrote in her diary, and a chest of drawers where she kept her clothes and the jumpers she knitted for her children. She also had a basket of stuffed animals she had made herself. Bathroom The bathroom was a small room on the right side of the house. It contained a washtub, washbasin, a mirror, and a chamber pot, and not much else. The room is said to smell strongly of flowers, despite there not being any plants inside. Known Inhabitants * Isabel Kross, builder and owner of the cottage * Isabel Kross' chickens, a flock of chickens Isabel raised for their meat and eggs Others * Krieger Soldner, nursed back to health by Isabel after fainting on the way to Mapleton * Gato Ysabel, Krieger's Pixie companion * Sophia Kross, stayed for a night on her way to Cartham City from Hollybrook * Rosa McGarvey, Sophia's Pixie companion Category:Houses Category:Mapleton Category:Isabel Kross' possessions